


Break down the walls

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Showki, a mess, closed off shownu, determined kihyun, mentions minhyuk for a whole two sentences lmao, mentions of no mercy, not proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Kihyun and Shownu's relationship wasn't smooth, but Kihyun never gave up trying to get closer.





	Break down the walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizz_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/gifts).



> yo i literally started writing this after you went to sleep~~

After it was confirmed that Shownu and Kihyun were going to be in the same group, Monsta X, Kihyun thought this is the worst thing.

Not because he hated the guy. No. Kihyun doesn’t hate anyone.

It’s just, Shownu was so awkward, Kihyun never knew how to approach him. And it pissed off Kihyun, because he was someone who liked to be touchy with people. And being in the same group, fans will definitely expect closeness between the members.

But how do you approach someone like Shownu. Someone who seemed so closed off and unapproachable.

So Kihyun being Kihyun, gave himself a challenge, that no matter how hard it will be or how long it will take him, he will get closer to Shownu. All in or nothing.

After all, they are one team now, whether he likes it or not. _(He likes it)._

Kihyun was intrigued by everything that is Shownu.

His singing? He was hooked by the uniqueness of Shownu’s voice. He could write novels about his pitch, the tone, the emotions behind it.

His dancing? Kihyun almost choked the first time he saw that. The way he moved his body, becoming one with the music entirely. Almost seemed to shut down everything else around him, it was just him and music. Everything was perfectly in sync.

Honestly Kihyun was a little in love with the stage version of Shownu.

The one who oozed confidence. Who enchanted everyone with his charisma. If you didn’t know Shownu, you’d be fooled by the performance.

Kihyun was also crushing on the shy, unapproachable off-stage Shownu who always seemed to look a little lost. A little uncomfortable about everything. But that was never the case. That’s just who he is.

Shownu’s smiling always making his stomach do somersaults even before debuting. There was just something about it he couldn’t quite wrap his finger around it.

 

The mission the two had together in No Mercy was certainly an eyeopener for him.

Shownu didn’t let people in easily. That’s why their performance was almost painful to watch, because they didn’t have any connections to one another. No chemistry, no nothing. It was empty and cold.

And Kihyun swore that if he debuts with Shownu, he will do everything in his power to break down the walls around Shownu, to make him let Kihyun in.

 

Except it turned out to be more complicated than he initially thought.

With what, Minhyuk almost always hanging around him, Kihyun found it hard to find an opening to even approach the leader.

It was hell trying to get near Shownu the first few months.

 

‘’Kihyun, good job.’’ Shownu would say after a recording, his signature smile always on place. On rare occasions Shownu would give a pat on the back.

‘’Thank you, I know.’’ Nice Kihyun, can’t even accept a compliment nicely. Not without being overly confident. He didn’t want to seem standoffish to Shownu.

‘’Hahaha that’s good, it’s good to have confidence.’’ Hyunwoo laughed at that. ‘’I wish I was as confident as you.’’ He added, before looking down.

‘’But you are great already.’’ Kihyun quickly said, he couldn’t believe that their strong almost emotionless leader had doubts about his own skills. Kihyun was having none of it. But he couldn’t help but feel a little happy that Shownu seemed to trust him a little.

‘’Let’s go back together?’’ Kihyun asked, one of those rare chances to be alone with the other and he wasn’t going to waste it. Shownu will either accept or deny, it won’t hurt to ask.

‘’Uh, sure. Let me just get my stuff.’’ Hyunwoo answered, going to the table to pick up his bag.

Even if the walk back was silent, it was less awkward than it was few months ago. Kihyun considered it to be progress.

 

‘’Are you two dating, why are you talking just the two of you.’’ Minhyuk asked, pissed off.

And all he could do was laugh at that, he doesn’t see Shownu like that, all he wants is to get closer.

Closer than anyone ever.

But he is not in love with the guy.

It’s not like he doesn’t constantly seek ways to be near Shownu. He also doesn’t cook up plans on how to approach the enigma that is their leader.

Okay, so he is a little in love.

And maybe wouldn’t mind, dating him. Who knows. He hasn’t thought about this that much.

And he wasn’t even bothered that it was a man not a woman he was in love with. It just happened.

 

Consistency is the key.

Kihyun never failed to compliment Shownu, praise him to the highest. To Kihyun, it’s like Shownu might as well have invented breathing.

He never failed to initiate skin ship, even when Shownu never did that, but he considered it to be a win when Shownu didn’t push him away.

But then again Changkyun was always biting on his arms, Jooheon was always hugging the leader, Minhyuk was always touching Shownu one way or another.

So maybe Shownu didn’t even notice Kihyun near him, he has dealt with more than what Kihyun gives.

And that broke his determination a little. But only a little, because he is competitive, and he will win.

He is Kihyun, and he doesn’t give up.

 

**

 

And Shownu noticed. Not at first of course, he was oblivious. He only had a selected few he let in.

But someone else was determined to break through as well.

Shownu didn’t give much thought about it, he still has a sour taste in his mouth from the mission he and Kihyun failed. He didn’t blame Kihyun though, he blamed himself.

The fact that he was made the leader was like a punch in the face, because he had disappointed his teammates more than once.

And he was almost jealous of Kihyun’s confidence.

But he did admire Kihyun, his singing was no joke. It was so powerful. The way Kihyun poured his emotions into a song, it was amazing. He could listen to the other sing forever.

Yet he refused to get close to him, he was fine with the selected few.

Being in the same group, Shownu just hoped that with time the tension will fade.

 

Without realizing, Shownu started to seek out Kihyun. Kihyun whose rare but encouraging touches gave him a self confidence boost during interviews and events.

Kihyun whose words made his whole week.

Shownu couldn’t help but start noticing the shorter man more and more.

 

So when Minhyuk asked if he and Kihyun were dating, Shownu almost wanted to scream _I wish._

Kihyun had slowly but gradually gotten under his skin by just being himself. By being present.

To which Shownu would always be grateful for.

 

Along the lines, Shownu had developed a small crush on the main vocalist. But he wasn’t going to do anything about, because there was nothing to be done.

And he was fine with it. He didn’t have much time to focus on things like these. Things like relationships.

The fact that he was crushing on another man didn’t seem to bother Shownu at all. It just happened.

 

**

 

Little by little, the walls came down.

Kihyun almost overpowered Minhyuk’s skin ship abilities when it came to Shownu. But he was more reserved about it.

Shownu started to trust Kihyun more and more.

Kihyun was Shownu’s number 1 fan.

Shownu’s favorite member was Kihyun.

 

Others would often find the two to be off in their own little world.

The way Shownu would sometimes look at Kihyun like Kihyun was his everything.

Kihyun’s eyes always looking around trying to find Shownu, and when his eyes rested on him, he was filled with happiness.

 

Kihyun always had his hand on Shownu. As if he was pulled in by Shownu’s gravity.

Shownu would always follow Kihyun everywhere, watching his back all the time, making sure he is safe.

 

It was all these little things that went unnoticed by everyone, everyone who didn’t know where to look when it came to the two.

Kihyun and Shownu had made their own perfect little world without even noticing it.

 

Everything they never voiced was hidden in the light touches and glances.

 

The last wall was broken down by no one else but Shownu himself.

It was when he was leaving for a meeting with the company, because he is the leader and the first line of defense between the company and his group.

Kihyun was standing next to the door, sending Shownu off, wishing him luck.

And Shownu gave a quick kiss on Kihyun’s lips saying _see you at dinner_.

It wasn’t until half way into Shownu’s meeting when he realized what he had done.

It wasn’t until half way into Kihyun’s cleaning, when he realized what had happened.

But it felt good, it felt right.

And when Shownu got back, Kihyun ran into Shownu’s arms.

Because that’s where he is meant to be.

And Shownu held Kihyun close, because that’s where he was supposed to be.

 

**

 

‘’What are you thinking about so hard Ki?’’ Shownu put his finger between Kihyun’s furrowed brows, as he was sitting down next to him.

‘’Us.’’ Kihyun said one word, leaning on Shownu. He was so warm, and smelled like home.

‘’Good things I hope.’’ He laughed, putting his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders.

‘’We had such a rocky start, didn’t we? And look at us now.’’ Kihyun smiled,

‘’What brought this on?’’

‘’Here,’’ Kihyun handed Shownu a fanart he received from the mail, ‘’it’s you and I throughout the years.’’

‘’If only they knew, if only we could share our happiness with others. But I’m happy like this as well.’’ Shownu said, giving a light squeeze to Kihyun’s shoulder.

‘’Me too. I’m so glad I never gave up.’’

‘’I’m glad you never gave up as well.’’

‘’Let’s go, we have a fan meeting to get ready for.’’ Shownu stood up from the couch.

‘’And hey,’’ he said bowing down to Kihyun’s eye level and giving Kihyun a quick peck on the lips, ‘’I love you.’’ With that he walked away, grinning with happiness.

‘’Come back here old man, you call that a kiss? I will divorce you because of this.’’ Kihyun rose and dashed after Shownu.

He jumped onto Shownu’s back, which he already anticipated, because they are Shownu and Kihyun. And Shownu always catches Kihyun.

Shownu had his arms around Kihyun’s legs, holding him up easily.

‘’I love you too you know.’’ Kihyun whispered into Shownu’s ear. He was blushing, because it’s Shownu, the one he chased after for years.

‘’We are not married.’’

‘’I know. But I would love to be married. To you I mean.’’ Kihyun said sheepishly, his face instantly flushing.

‘’You are so cute.’’ Shownu lowered himself to let Kihyun come off his back.

‘’Give me your hand. The one with the bracelet.’’ Shownu ordered, and Kihyun complied.

Shownu took off the bracelet, leaving Kihyun confused about the whole thing. What the hell is Shownu doing now.

The leader took off his ring he has had since forever, and put it on the bracelet. And put the bracelet back Kihyun’s hand.

‘’It’s a promise,’’ Shownu spoke, locking his eyes with Kihyun, ‘’that one day when the laws change, when our lives settle down, you and I will get married. I don’t care how long we have to wait.’’ Shownu put his hands on either side of Kihyun’s face and kissed him, this time fiercely, putting in all the emotions Kihyun has ever made him feel.

Kihyun grabbed onto Shownu’s shirt, kissing him back with everything he got.

‘’I want a spring wedding.’’ Was the first thing Kihyun said when they pulled away from the kiss.

‘’Anything you want my love.’’ Hyunwoo took Kihyun’s hand and started walking out of the living room. If they don’t move know they’ll be late.

Kihyun has never felt more loved in his life than he did now in this moment. They stepped out of the room, closing the door as a way to secure the memory. Keep it safe.

 

10 years later the same day, Shownu asked Kihyun to marry him again, this time with a proper ring. And Kihyun swore he didn’t cry. But Shownu would tell otherwise.

They had a summer wedding instead, and Kihyun told the story of how his determination lead the two here to this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> eesh i m so emo~~ and this was a mess, and i love a mess.


End file.
